The Doctor is In
by Crittab
Summary: Jeff cuts himself while carving a turkey and things get steamy when Annie helps patch him up. Based on a prompt over at the Livejournal community tv kink meme.


**Title:** The Doctor is In

**Rating:** NC17

**Warnings/Spoilers:** None

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Community, yo.

**Summary:** Jeff cuts himself while carving a turkey and things get steamy when Annie helps patch him up. Based on a prompt over at the Livejournal community_tv kink meme.

* * *

**The Doctor is In**

"Ouch! Son of a bitch!"

Annie raised her eyebrow and looked over at Jeff in the kitchen of the Trobed apartment. The rest of the gang was out getting various other additions for their dinner while Jeff attempted to slice a freshly cooked turkey.

This whole 'cooking for the group' thing really wasn't treating him well.

"You okay?" she asked, wandering over to where he was standing next to the counter, wrapping his hand up in a towel.

"Yeah," he ground out, pain evident in his voice.

"What happened?" She reached for his hand, which he immediately pulled back. "Let me see, Jeff."

"I just sliced myself with a knife," he said, tightening his grip on his towel-covered palm. "It's no big deal." He squeezed his hand around the towel and inhaled sharply, belying his previous words.

"Jeff, let me take a look at it. We have to clean it out or it could get infected." Jeff levelled her with a glare, but allowed her to take his hand nonetheless.

"What do you know about disinfecting wounds?" he questioned. Annie held him gently by the fingers as she unravelled the towel.

"When you live in a crappy neighbourhood, you learn all kinds of handy skills," she said casually. Jeff winced as the air hit the open wound, but was surprised when Annie didn't even flinch at the three inch gash across his palm. He gauged her reaction, and then relaxed. If she wasn't bothered by the cut, then why should he be?

"I just need to grab my first aid kit." She reached for a Kleenex and handed it to him. "Here, clean up the blood and wait here for me."

Annie unhanded him and disappeared into the bathroom, returning a moment later with a first aid kit. Jeff watched closely as she pulled out gauze, a safety pin, scissors, cotton swabs and Polysporin, placing them in a line on the counter for easy access. She popped open the Polysporin and put a little on the cotton swab before replacing the bottle on the counter and taking Jeff's hand in her own, resting it in her palm while she gently brought the swab to the bleeding cut.

Jeff tried really hard not to make a sound, but the moment the cotton touched his wound, he couldn't help but hiss in pain at the sharp sting. Annie tightened her grasp on the back of his hand, keeping him still as she continued to apply the ointment.

"Stay still. It'll hurt more if you don't." she encouraged. Jeff let out a low growl, to which she peeked up at him with a tiny grin. "If you're a good boy, maybe I'll give you a sticker." Jeff narrowed his eyes, but couldn't help a small grin of his own. She knew how to push his buttons.

He took a deep breath and settled his hip against the counter as he watched her work.

"So what's my prognosis, Doc?" he asked. "Stitches? Sling? Am I gonna make it?" Annie giggled lightly as she worked away.

"I'd say death is imminent," she teased. She peeked up again. "I think you're fine. It's not very deep." Jeff turned to the knife and let out a sharp, teasing laugh.

"Ha! Your attempts to murder me have only made me stronger, nemesis!" Annie laughed at his joke, which caused Jeff to laugh, which caused his hand to move, which caused the cotton to slip and a surge of pain to shoot from his palm up his arm. "Shit," he moaned through clenched teeth. Annie winced.

"Sorry! Sorry, sorry, sorry," she rambled, tightening her grip on his hand once more. She set down the bloodied cotton swabs, and then placed a few along the gash, holding them against his hand with the gauze as she tightly swaddled his palm. "How does that feel? Too tight?"

"No, it's good," Jeff allowed, watching her with slight admiration. "You'd make a good nurse, Annie." She smiled down at his hand as she snipped the gauze and used a safety pin to hold it in place.

"Thanks," she said cheerfully, re-checking her work before unhanding him. "One time I had to apply a tourniquet at my old place. Someone got stabbed in the alleyway." Jeff offered a look of minor horror at that.

"I'm so glad you got out of that apartment," he said, squeezing his hand gently to check the tension of the bandage.

"It wasn't that bad," she insisted. "Besides, I'm an adult. I can take care of myself." Jeff shrugged.

"I know, but even adults need to be protected." He caught Annie's gaze, and reached out with his good hand to push a lock of hair behind her ear. "You're important to me, Annie. I just don't want anything to happen to you." She leaned into his touch with a small smile.

"Well nothing's going to happen to me... not with Troy and Abed around." Jeff frowned slightly at that and pulled his hand away.

"Troy and Abed... yeah," he said lowly. Annie poked him lightly and offered a teasing smile.

"And I guess it's not so bad having you around too," she allowed. Jeff huffed a small laugh at that.

"You sure? I can't even defend myself against a Thanksgiving turkey." Annie giggled.

"In all fairness, it was the carving knife that got you, not the turkey."

"Yeah, but I'm pretty sure they're in cahoots," Jeff joked. Annie laughed and moved closer to wrap her arms around his middle.

"Well, at least your sense of humour survived the attack," she joked. Jeff grinned and wrapped his arms around her, holding his injured hand out a little awkwardly so as not to hurt it more. Annie rested her head against his chest and sunk into the embrace. It wasn't often that she and Jeff got to be alone together.

"This is kind of nice," Jeff mumbled into her hair, before placing a small kiss on top of her head. Annie pulled away just enough to peer up at him, her arms still around his waist.

"What is?" she questioned. Jeff offered a nonchalant shrug before tightening his hold around her waist, his good hand resting against the small of her back.

"Being here with you," he said quietly. "With just you," he corrected. Annie felt a small tug inside of her at his words, and watched him seriously for a moment.

"I was thinking the same thing," she said softly. Jeff offered a crooked smile.

"Yeah?" She nodded.

"Yup." Jeff brought his bad hand up and used it to push her hair back once more, fingers gently dancing against her cheek. Annie's lips parted, waiting for something, anything to happen as his body seemed to grow almost imperceptibly closer with each breath.

It happened slowly, but with purpose when Jeff's lips finally met hers in a gentle but insistent kiss. His tongue swept along her lower lip, eager to taste her and deepen the intensity of the moment. Annie allowed him entrance as her palms slid up his chest, feeling his hard muscles before encircling his neck and pulling him even closer.

Jeff turned them around and swiftly lifted Annie up onto the counter, despite the protestations of his injured hand. Annie moaned into his mouth as he situated himself between her legs and pulled her backside to the edge of the counter so they could be in contact with one another.

As their kisses became more heated, so did their touches, hands moving liberally over one another, touching in ways they'd wanted to for so long, unconcerned of the cooling, half-carved turkey on the counter next to them, or their friends who were surely on their way home from their shopping trip.

"Jeff," Annie moaned into his mouth, intending partly to protest, while her uncooperative hands pulled his face even closer. She delved into another heated kiss before forcing herself away. "We don't have long," she said, before giving in to another desperate clashing of tongues and lips. Jeff forced his lips away from hers.

"Should we stop?" he asked, breathless standing in the kitchen. Annie's head shook before she knew what her answer would be.

"Don't stop," she said quickly. "God, don't stop. Just go faster." The two shared a small, breathless smile before diving back in, reclaiming the heat and intensity they'd reached moments earlier.

While Jeff manoeuvred his lips down the column of Annie's throat, she reached down between them to unbuckle his belt and undo his jeans, pushing them down as far as she could before they fell to his knees under the force of gravity. Jeff helped her do the same with his underwear before he stepped back, his erection free and high, his thumb gently caressing over her cloth covered core beneath her skirt.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked with his last conscious thought. "We can stop and go on a date or something." Annie shook her head vehemently.

"I don't want all of that, Jeff," she said, reaching down between her legs and pushing his hand more tightly against her. "I just want you. God, I want you, Jeff." She ground against his hand as she said so. Jeff swallowed heavily.

"I want you to, Annie," he ground out, surging forward. "God, I want you so much." He fused his lips with hers desperately as he pushed aside her underwear and positioned himself at her opening. "Pill? Please, pill?" he mumbled against her mouth.

"Pill," Annie confirmed, grabbing his head in both of her hands and kissing him hard as he pushed in. Their moans were swallowed down one another's throats as Jeff set up a quick pace, desperate to get them to climax as quickly as possible, given the circumstances. Any other time he would savour this moment, make it last for as long as possible – but not this time. This time, time was running out, and he needed to feel Annie come around him before it was too late.

Given her position, Annie moved against Jeff as well as she could, while leaving most of the hard work up to him. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist as he pushed into her over and over again, lips alternating from hard kisses to words of need and lust and love. A sheen of sweat passed between them as they each became closer and closer to the precipice, bodies slapping together and moans becoming louder and more needful.

Jeff could feel himself losing his battle against his orgasm just as Annie began to pulsate around him, crying out for him as she came with hands fisted in his shirt. Jeff came just as she began to relax, filling her completely as her name left his lips in a string of praise.

In the moments following, the pair remained connected, wrapped around each other with arms and legs clinging to the moment. The only pulled away when they heard the unmistakable sound of keys in the door locks. The righted themselves rapidly before racing into the bathroom to ensure they looked completely normal before the group could catch on to what had been happening moments earlier.

Jeff leaned against the bathroom door, and Annie against him in attempts to catch their breath as they heard Pierce protest from the main room.

"Winger couldn't even finish carving the turkey! Told you it should have been left up to me."

Annie rolled her eyes at the complaint, and took Jeff's hand to see how his war wound had fared over the past several moments. A thin line of blood was now visible through the cotton and gauze, causing her brow to furrow.

"We were kind of rough on your hand," she whispered to him. Jeff chuckled lightly.

"Was it worth it?" he asked. Annie grinned.

"You tell me, it's your hand."

"So worth it," he confirmed, leaning down to kiss her deeply.

Dinner eventually did go off without a hitch, and no one questioned why Annie and Jeff had been in the bathroom together when they saw the damage he'd done to his hand. As far as Jeff and Annie were concerned, this Thanksgiving they had more than a few things to be thankful for... not the least of which was a brutal attack planned by a vengeful turkey and its carving knife companion.

**End**

* * *

_A/N: So this probably shouldn't be smut, but it was for the kink meme so I kind of had to go that direction. Hope you liked it despite the quick shift there in the middle from 'cute friend moment' to 'sex on the counter'._


End file.
